Hercules AU
by PokeArt
Summary: Steve had always wanted to be normal like the other kids. His super strength and the fact that his father is a god doesn't help matters. (Stony Hercules AU nobody wanted)
1. Town Wrecker

Chapter One: Town Wrecker

The wooden wagon kicked up small dust clouds as its wheels rolled over the beaten path. The passengers were a middle aged man and oddly enough a donkey with its ankle wrapped up neatly. The wagon was being pulled by a young pre-teen boy with the brightest of smiles on his face as he scampered along the path pulling the wagon as if it weighed nothing. Soon enough the boy slowed down as the path smoothed out in the small town, the wagon wheeling to a stop. The middle aged man hopped off and gave the boy a praising pat on the shoulder.

"I didn't think we'd make it when Sky sprained ankle her ankle back there. Yet here we are! Good job Steve." The older man smiled as he walked around the wagon, scooping up some bundles of newly grown corn.

"It wasn't a problem Coleson! Here lemme help unload." The young boy, Steve, chirped and quickly sculled to the other side of the wagon. He easily lifted the enormous pile of hay out of the wagon and held it above his head effortlessly.

Coleson cleared his throat and shook his head. "Don't unload just yet Steve, I have to talk with May about the trade value of that hay." Steve nodded and dropped the large barrel of hay back into the wagon, jostling the donkey and sending her a couple feet into the sky. Coleson huffed and motioned upward to the now rapidly falling donkey. Steve let out a squeak and held his arms out, catching the frail animal in his arms with a slight bounce.

"Sorry sir! I'll just..um..stay by the chart..?" Steve gently set Sky back on her perch inside the wagon and side glanced at Coleson shyly. "Or can I go into town today?"

Coleson shifted to grab more husks of corn and looked at Steve apologetically. "I don't think today is a good day for that Steve, maybe some other day? Just. Stay by the chart. Please." He gave Sky a soft pat and walked over to a small shop on the outskirts of town. "I'll grab your favorite for dinner!" Coleson hollered over his shoulder before he disappeared through the doorway of May's trade shop.

Steve sighed and mumbled forlorningly "Stay by the chart…" Sky huffed as a group of boys came running through the entrance to the town laughing and throwing around a disc. Steve perked up when one of the boys missed a throw and the disc landed by Steve's saddled feet. He bent down and picked it up.

"Hey guys! Mind if I play?" He said to the approaching boy with a bright excited smile. The boy stuttered to a stop a few feet from Steve and his blissful face quickly turning into one of uncomfortableness at the sight of Steve.

"Uh…actually there's five us playing and um we wanna keep it even so." The boy said bluntly and snatched the disc out of Steve's large hands before retreating back to the group. The group of boys snickered and whispered harshly "Like we'd want to hang out with distructo the freak!" Before running off again. Steve sighed and stared at the ground dejectedly, kicking his feet.

There was a distant shout of warning before the metal disc came whizzing past Steve and the chart. It was a natural reaction for the young blonde boy to run a few steps to catch the flying plate and grab onto it. "I got it!" Steve beamed but was jostled by the force of the throw and stumbled backward right into the stark white pillar that decoratively held up the tarps to the shops in town. The pillar tilted side to side, bumping into the pillars next to it on both sides. Steve turned to look and gasped, dropping the disc to quickly wrap his arms around the jiggling pillar. Leaning to the side to steady the thick pole Steve accidently rammed into the other supporting pillar. With a broken crumbling noise the supporting pillar fell, knocking into the smaller pillars and making them all start to crumple, the tarps deflating without the support of the pillars. Steve's eyes widened and he let out a surprised yelp. Abandoning the first pillar Steve attempted to stop the one side of the falling pillars, once dropping the originally falling pillar into the other side of the smaller pillars Steve ran with arms opened wide. People flocked out of the shops to avoid being crushed.

Coleson stood in the middle of town with May, an older woman, who was clutching the corn stalks from earlier, a deep frown on her face. "Steve?" Coleson questioned as Steve ran past, eyes quickly noticing the impending doom of the towns supporting pillars.

"Just a minute Sir!" Steve rushed forward, running in time with the collapsing pillars. Finally the pillars fell into each other, seemingly stopping any more from being crushed. May glanced around before locking her gaze on Coleson. Steve stumbled to a short stop and looked up at the unmoving pillars.

"Coleson this is the last straw. You can't bring him here anymore. He's too much trouble." May addressed sternly. Coleson nodded in agreement and watched Steve stutter shyly over to them. "You need to teach him how to control himself or I'll have to ask you to leave as well." May punctuated the last word by shoving the corn husks into Coleson's arms then glaring at Steve when she walked past. Coleson watched her leave then sighed, holding the corn bundles close to his chest. Steve approached slowly.

"I'm sorry Coleson, I didn't mean any harm…" Steve bowed his head in shame, spotting the troublesome disc lying idle on the ground. He bent and picked it up, eyes pleadingly searching Coleson's face for understanding. A boy from the group jogged up glaring darkly at Steve and forcibly jerked the disc from Steve's hands once more.

"Stay away from us you freak!" The boy hissed and quickly ran back to his group. Coleson swallowed and started to walk back to the chart, Steve following behind a look of pure sadness twisting his features.

"Don't listen to em Steve. They just don't understand you can't control it." Coleson offered, tucking the corn back into the wagon and giving Sky a pat. He climbed up into the wooden wagon. "You're not a freak, it's a gift Steve." Steve remained silent and grabbed the reins to the wagon before he started back up pulling the wagon down the beaten path. It was a quiet ride back home.


	2. Temple of Thor

Shortly after returning home Coulson and Steve sat down to talk. Their house was small and barely large enough to hold the both of them. Their farm land was also slowly decreasing in size, Coulson had begun to sell some of the land to help pay for all the damage done to the town market over the years.

Coulson was moving around the small room, opening up shelfs and grabbing tiny objects. Steve sat at the wooden table, head down and sulking. Coulson cleared his throat and Steve looked up.

"I think your old enough now for me to tell you the truth about your birth." Coulson reached out and opened his hand to reveal a small pendent forged in gold with a lighting bold carved into the side. "I found this on you as a child. Do you know what this?" Coulson questioned softly, sliding the pendent into Steve out stretched hand.

"It's Thor's symbol isn't it? The god Thor?" Steve rolled the pendent around in his hands carefully. "What does this mean?" Steve looked up into Coulson's eyes.

"You were sent to the earth by the gods, which I'm presuming was an accident because I can't understand why anyone would want to get rid of such a great boy as you." Coulson said, eyes burning with pride for his foster son. Steve smiled smally and ducked his heads to hide his pink cheeks. "But I know you're going to want answers so before you ask, yes. Yes, you can go visit the temple of Thor."

Steve stood up, clutching the pendent tightly. "Thank you so much Coulson! You may not be my father but you are special to me." Steve nodded and tugged Coulson into a loose hug. "I'll return after my journey, I promise." Steve pulled back and grinned excitedly.

Coulson helped Steve prepare a pack and set him off with another hug. Steve walked down a beaten dirt path, thinking about the possibilities. Confusion and awe took turns ruling his brain. He had quite some time to walk so he lets his mind wonder.

Steve climbed mountains and thought if his parents were living on Mt. Olympus, the house of the gods, and if they had purposely left him. As he waded through the shallow river he wondered what his life could have been like if he was raised with the gods. Steve thought about his current life on the earth as he pushed through the torn filled forests. Rain started to tumble to the ground as Steve sat huddled under a large tree, thinking of the things Coulson had taught him. And by the time he had reached the temple he had decided he was proud of his lifestyle and guardian, potentially being a god himself didn't change that fact.

He looked up at the towering marble building and steeled himself before stepping into the dark entry way. At the end of the hall way was an enormous statute of the thunder god Thor. Steve wasn't even the size of one of the statutes toe. He stared open mouthed in awe. The rain hissed louder outside, lighting cracking near the entrance causing Steve to jump and jerk his head to the doorway. A booming laugh roared around the long hall way, making Steve jerk again before whipping around. He craned his neck and head upward to see the now moving face of Thor's statute. He gaped as the statute blinked and grinned down at him. A giant marble hand swooped down and snatched Steve off the ground with ease. Steve screamed and scrambled to get away from the large stone fingers curling toward him when a cheerful booming voice shook the temple.

"Steve my boy, calm yourself! Tis I, Thor, your godfather." The hand moved upaward so Steve was now right in front of the statutes face, which was beaming in delight. Steve swallowed and straitened himself.

"Um. Hello Thor. You uh. You're a god and I'm a mortal. Wait no. I'm sorry but what…What am I exactly?" Steve stumbled over his words with haste and glanced up into the statutes eyes. "I need to know who I am."

Thor chuckled and nodded his huge stone head. "Yes I am a god. And so are you. Technically not anymore but you were once." His smile dropped and he looked sad, resigned before smirking again. "Yet here you are! Brave soul you were created to be."

"I…was once a god? You made me?" Thor nodded before Steve continued. "How am I not a god anymore? Do…do you not want me?" Steve asked worriedly and shy, ducking his head down.

"No my dear soldier. Someone stole you from me not three days after I had created you. I had held a glorious ceremony for your birth." Thor gently tapped Steve's chin up with a large stone fingertip. "You are very special to all gods Steve."

Steve looked up into Thor's statutes face. He squinted before tucking his legs under himself and sitting in Thor's palm. "Tell me. Please. I want to know as much as I can."

Thor sighed but started speaking in a monotone voice he hadn't used moments ago. "I created you to protect the mortal here on earth…"

(Flashing Back)


End file.
